lifeisstrangefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price (nacida el 11 de marzo de 1994) es la co-protagonista de Life Is Strange y ''la protagonista principal de la precuela [[Life Is Strange: Before the Storm|''Life Is Strange: Before the Storm]]. Hija de William Price y Joyce Price e hijastra de David Madsen, es la mejor amiga de la infancia de Max antes de que ésta se mudara a Seattle, dejando a Chloe en su ciudad natal, Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Después de que Max se fuera, Chloe se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Rachel Amber antes de su desaparición. Chloe y Maxine retomarán su amistad durante Life Is Strange. Personalidad Chloe es una joven obstinada, traviesa y rebelde. Es la típica chica punk-rockera, expresado tanto en su gusto musical como en su estilo. Osada y extrovertida, tiene una gran boca soltando con frecuencia comentarios sarcásticos y ácidos, actúa sin miedo y le gusta tomar riesgos, que a menudo suelen meterla en problemas. Puede ser propensa a ataques de ira, tiene serios problemas con el abandono y la confianza debido a la muerte de su padre, la partida de Max a Seattle y la desaparición de Rachel Amber. A causa de su mala experiencia a lo largo de los años, se ha convertido en una persona pesimista y resentida de la vida, convencida de que no hay realmente alguien que se preocupase por ella o alguien en el que ella pueda confiar. A veces es muy insensible a los sentimientos de otras personas y puede actuar de manera egoísta y posesiva, siempre queriendo la atención de sus seres queridos y poniéndose celosa y resentida si no tienen tiempo para ella o no actúan a su manera. También puede ser muy irracional e irresponsable, que a menudo la lleva a culpar a otros por situaciones que están fuera de su control y evita cualquier responsabilidad de las consecuencias de sus acciones (un ejemplo de esto es cuando le dice a Max que si ella no culpa a otra persona, es su culpa), la cual incluso usa como pretexto de la muerte de su padre para justificar su miseria; pero en algunos casos ella reconoce finalmente cuando ella se equivoca y se disculpa. A pesar de que Max es consciente de los defectos de Chloe, le valora altamente y le considera una "buena amiga que aparece cuando la necesitas". Chloe también es una compañera muy protectora, dedicada y fiel, aunque tiende a ser demasiado adjunta y obsesiva. Ella es bastante sencilla con sus sentimientos (románticos) para con otras personas, y también muy coqueta y burlona. A pesar de su áspera apariencia exterior, Chloe es realmente una persona muy insegura y asustada, y su actuación dura puede ser nada más que una fachada que se construyó para protegerse de un daño mayor. Chloe muy probable tiene que lidiar con la depresión causada por su experiencia de pérdida y abandono, se insinúa que ella sufre de insomnio y puede que incluso tuvo pensamientos suicidas antes del regreso de Max(en el inicio de life is strange: before the storm). Ella también muestra claramente síntomas de una condición llamada trastorno límite de la personalidad, se caracteriza por sus problemas de confianza y abandono. En un audio eliminado del juego, Chloe se muestra teniendo un colapso y expresando temores típicos de alguien que tiene TLP. Chloe a menudo bebe alcohol y fuma. Ha tenido problemas con la adicción a las drogas en el pasado, evidente en los comentarios de su padrastro acerca de la hierba, los cuales son un gran problema para ella, así como su gran deuda con el narcotraficante Frank Bowers. A pesar de que Chloe era lo suficientemente inteligente para Blackwell, lo que es evidente a partir del informe de la escuela de Chloe en la linea alternativa, de la cual abandonó sus estudios. Todos estos rasgos de carácter autodestructivo de Chloe, incluyendo su rebelión contra las autoridades y su familia, su abuso con las drogas, su "fase de juguete de niño" y la pérdida de control sobre su propia vida, lo que se hace evidente en su estilo de vida caótico y su falta de ambición escolar y laboral, así como su rechazo a la responsabilidad, se pueden vincular a su depresión representa en la forma de Chloe para hacer frente a su desesperación, para llenar su vacío interior y para aliviar su dolor. Además, su falta de sensibilidad puede estar ligada a su experiencia de pérdida, el abandono y la consecuente depresión. Durante su tiempo con Max, la personalidad de Chloe parece crecer mucho, ya que se encuentra en Max una nueva fuerza de apoyo y el resurgimiento de su amistad. Aunque Chloe puede no lo aparenta en el exterior, ya que es difícil para ella mostrar esos rasgos. Mientras avanza la historia, Chloe parece ser capaz de mostrar su lado más solidario y valiente. Al final del juego, Chloe admite su egoísmo hacia su familia a lo largo de los años, e incluso ofrece sacrificarse para salvar la ciudad de la destrucción del tornado. Biografía Lo siguiente que se muestra es lo que esta escrito en el diario de Max: Luego está Chloe Price. ¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amiga después de cinco años en "silencio"? ¿Después de descubrir que salvas su vida en el baño? NADA. Me siento tan coja por no estar en contacto... o incluso enviar mensajes. No tengo idea de cómo procesar al ver a Chloe por cómo es ahora. Por un lado, ella parece tan similar pero tan diferente... ella ahora ha crecido, pero no parece que es sólo un año mayor que yo. '' ''Me encanta su ropa punk y pelo azul. Tiene sentido que ella se convertiría en una rebelde, todavía se ve un poco como una pirata. Yo sé que ella está enojada conmigo (por su lenguaje corporal). Me alegro de que todavía puedo ver a la antigua Chloe allí. ¿O es la joven Chloe? Estoy segura de que todavía está mal por lo de su moribundo padre. Yo también lo estaría. Ese fue un momento terrible para Chloe y Joyce. '' ''Me siento mal porque me pregunto si yo estaba feliz de alejarme sólo para evitar el dolor... Hablando de dolor, está claro que está todo mezclado con la mierda de Nathan Prescott. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando entre ellos, pero voy a averiguarlo, no importa qué. Antecedentes Chloe y Max crecieron juntas en Arcadia Bay con sus familias, volviéndose las mejores amigas. Ambas soñaban con ser superheroínas y a menudo jugaban a ser piratas en una búsqueda del tesoro. Ellas creían que Seattle era una isla legendaria donde los tesoros las esperaban. En 1999, sus padres le regalaron un gatito a quien nombró Bongo. En 2008, Bongo fue atropellado por un vehículo y junto con Max lo enterraron en su patio trasero. Más tarde, el mismo año, los padres de Max decidieron mudarse a Seattle y el padre de Chloe murió en un accidente de transito. Sin Max, Chloe quedó completamente sola y tuvo que soportar todo el dolor de la muerte de su padre sin nadie a su lado. Esto la llevó al consumo de alcohol y drogas y tomar una actitud rebelde frente a su madre y a su nuevo padrastro, David, además de teñirse su cabello a azul, tatuarse su brazo derecho y adoptar un estilo punk. También, su promedio en la Academia Blackwell bajó hasta un 1.7 y comenzó a participar en bromas y vandalismos, motivos por el cual fue expulsada del sitio. Comenzó además a endeudarse con el narcotraficante Frank Bowers. thumb|Póster de persona desaparecida de Rachel Tiempo más tarde, aún con su sensación de soledad y depresión, una chica llamada Rachel Amber la entendió, la consoló y mas tarde se conviertieron en mejores amigas. Tiempo después, Chloe se enamoró de Rachel. Ambas planearon juntas una mudanza a California, pero sin embargo, Rachel le comentó a Chloe que conoció a alguien que cambió su vida y luego desapareció, creyendo Chloe que la abandonó por aquella persona. Ante la sospecha de que algo andaba mal cuando ella no regresó, Chloe comenzó a dejar pósters de personas desaparecidas con una foto de Rachel por toda Arcadia Bay. Decidida a juntar dinero para acabar su deuda con Frank, Chloe se fijó en Nathan Prescott, hijo de la familia más rica y poderosa de Arcadia Bay. Ambos acordaron a encontrarse en un bar que no preguntaban por identificación. Nathan se emborrachó, por lo que Chloe intentó robarle su dinero pensando que sería fácil, cuando él le había metido una droga en su bebida que hizo desmayar a Chloe. Cuando ella recobró el reconocimiento, vio que Nathan intentaba tomarle fotografías. Aún aturdida por las drogas, ella intentó atacarlo, pero en vez de eso rompió una lámpara, algo que distrajo a Nathan lo suficiente como para que ella pueda escapar. Episodio 1: Crisálida thumb|left|220px|Nathan apuntando a Chloe con una pistolaChloe apareció por primera vez en el juego en el baño de mujeres detrás de Nathan Prescott. Ella lo amenazaba exigiéndole dinero a cambio de no exponer nada acerca de las drogas que él le estaba vendiendo a otros estudiantes y su intento de abuso y fotografías hacia ella, provocándolo con el término niño rico. Al colmarle su paciencia, Nathan saca una pistola y la acorrala contra la pared. Chloe se asusta y lo empuja, pero Nathan, accidentalmente, aprieta el gatillo y le dispara en el abdomen causándole la muerte. Max, estando escondida en un rincón del baño, logra retroceder el tiempo por primera vez, evitando así la muerte de Chloe. Presionó la campana de fuego del sitio, ruido que distrajo a Nathan lo suficiente para que Chloe lo patee en su entrepierna y lo empuje al suelo para luego lograr escapar del baño. Más tarde, Chloe vuelve a aparecer en el Campo Principal en su vehículo, donde luego de tantos años vuelve a encontrarse con Max, quienes se reconocen enseguida mutuamente. Warren se tiró encima de Nathan, quien estaba amenazando a Max, para darle tiempo a escapar. Max se subió rápidamente al asiento del acompañante del auto y se van juntas. Durante el viaje a su casa, Chloe sermonea a Max por el hecho de haberla abandonado cuando más la necesitaba y que ni siquiera fue capaz de enviarle un mensaje. thumb|184px|Fotografía de Chloe y RachelAl llegar a su casa, ambas van a la habitación de Chloe y esta procede a fumar marihuana. Max, en su búsqueda de un CD de música, encuentra en una caja una foto de Rachel Amber y Chloe, quien le arrebata la foto defensivamente. Max, al preguntarle a Chloe acerca de la chica de la foto, esta le explica la importancia de Rachel en su vida y que fue su consuelo y salvación tras la muerte de su padre y la mudanza de Max a Seattle, cuando no tenía más a nadie, revelándole que planearon juntas durante un tiempo una mudanza a Los Ángeles, California, antes de su desaparición de seis meses. Después, Chloe le indicó a Max, quien quería arreglar su cámara, la ubicación del sótano en donde su padrastro guardaba sus herramientas. Al volver con su artefacto arreglado, Chloe inspecciona el trabajo de Max. Ella reconoce la fotografía de la mariposa azul, dándose cuenta que Max estuvo presente en su disputa con Nathan y que fue ella quien hizo sonar la campana de fuego. Curiosidades * Chloe aparentemente es zurda. * El signo del zodíaco de Chloe es Piscis. * Chloe tiene un piercing en el ombligo. * Chloe vive en el 44 de Cedar Avenue, tal y como se ve en algunas postales. * Chloe puede morir o estar apunto de morir en todos los episodios, excepto en "La teoría del Caos". * La sexualidad de Chloe es confusa. Se dice que probablemente sea bisexual, debido a que beso a Max y a Rachel de forma mas "intima", pero si examinamos su chaqueta en el Episodio 1: Crisálida se pueden ver lo que parecen ser condones. * A Chloe no le gusta utilizar emojis. Cada vez que Max utiliza uno, ella le recuerda con un "SIN EMOJIS." * a Chloe le gusta la ciencia aunque tiene malas calificaciones. *De niña le gustaban los animales fantásticos como los unicornio, etc * En Life is Strange podemos observar que cada vez que vemos un símbolo Iluminati en algún lugar, Chloe aparece o se encuentra cerca del lugar. * Algunas de las frases o palabras más utilizadas por Chloe son: "hella", "everybody lies", "I miss Reachel", etc. Galeria Articulo principal: Chloe Price (Galeria) Fotos Chloe_Max_Photo1.jpg Chloe_Photo5.png Chloe_Photo1.jpg Chloe_Photo6.jpg Chloe and William Photo2.png Chloe_William_Photo.png 2015-11-07_00070.2.jpg Chloe Joyce David Photo.jpg Chloe_Photo4.jpg|"Ella se ve super feliz." (Max) Chloe_Photo3.jpg|"Ella se ve super triste." (Max) Chloe_Photo2.jpg|"Ella se ve super drogada." (Max) Chloe Human Emoji.jpg|Chloe "emoji humano" selfie Maxandchloe-ep1chloepola.png|Foto de Chloe tomada por Max durante el episodio1. Nathanroom-chloephoto.png|Foto de Chloe drogada tomada por Nathan. de:Chloe Price en:Chloe Price fr:Chloe Price pl:Chloe Price pt-br:Chloe Price ru:Хлоя Прайс Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Life Is Strange Categoría:Personajes Principales (LiS)